


Kristy Breaks the Rules

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Rewritten. This story is being taken from "Mary Anne Breaks the Rules." Claudia has noticed Kristy isn't herself lately, especially during towards the ending of a meeting with the girls. Claudia comes up with a good idea, and her friends agree. What is Claudia's great idea this time? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten story I've done with "Claudia's Creativity" and "Stacey's Birthday Party." This is a bit different from "Mary Anne Breaks the Rules," but I decided to do something with Kristy on this one. Hope you enjoy this story as well.

Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory and Jessi were about to start a meeting of the Baby – sitters Club in Claudia’s room as they usually do. Kristy is the president since she was the one who thought of it up. Claudia is vice – president, Mary Anne is the secretary, Stacey is the treasurer, Dawn is the alternate officer while Mallory and Jessi are the junior officers. Mary Anne was cleaning up the trash of the room after everyone.

They all take turns answering Claudia’s phone.

“This meeting of the Baby – sitters Club is now in order.”

That’s when Mary Anne stopped picking up the candy wrappers from the floor.

“Mind if I use the restroom to throw these candy wrappers away?” Mary Anne asked.

“If you want to, Mary Anne. It wouldn’t make Mom and Dad very happy if they found out I eat junk food.”

Mary Anne saw Claudia’s point.

“You’re right. I’ll just leave them there.”

They all heard the phone ring a few seconds later. Their first call of the day was Oh, hi, Mr. Rodoswky. Saturday at noon? We’ll get right back to you.”

That was Stacey who took that call.

Before Stacey could speak, Mary Anne was already looking at the calendar.

“Dawn, you’re free.”

“No way! It took me two hours to get out of that bathroom because Jackie thought it would be funny to take the knob out of the handle.”

“He does manage to get into trouble,” Claudia said.

“Jessi, how about you? Do you want the job?”

“No, but thank you. I have to baby – sit my brother and sister. Mom and Dad asked me to last night, so I said yes,” Jessi answered.

Mary Anne looked at the calendar once again.

“Then I’m free. Claudia, you can call back and tell him I’m going to be there.”

“All right, Mary Anne.”

Claudia did what Mary Anne told her to. This time it was Jackie who answered the phone and not his father like Claudia expected him to.

“Hi, Jackie. Is your dad there? This is Claudia.”

“Hi, Claudia. I’ll go find him.”

Claudia didn’t have to wait very long to talk with Jackie’s father.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Rodowsky. Mary Anne said she’ll be happy to do the job on Saturday at noon.”

“Great. Tell her I’ll look forward to seeing her again.”

“Will do. Have a nice weekend.”

“The same to you, Claudia.”

Then the call ended.

“He said he’ll look forward to seeing you, Mary Anne.”

“Thanks.”

The phone rang again and then Mallory answered it this time. She listened to the other person’s voice on the phone.

“We’ll get right back to you, Mrs. Newton.”

Then the call ended, but it didn’t take Mary Anne very long to look at the calendar.

“Stacey, you’re the only one free.”

“I’ll take it. Thanks.”

The phone kept ringing for the rest of the meeting. Towards the end of the meeting, Kristy received a telephone call. It was from her boyfriend, Bart.

“Kristy, you have a phone call.”

“From who?”

“Bart,” Dawn answered.

“I don’t think he’s calling for a baby – sitter, Kristy. It looks like it sounds more of a personal call.”

“He knows about the Baby – sitters Club, Dawn. This isn’t the right place to take a personal phone call during meetings.”

They all agreed with Kristy.

“I’ll call him when I get home.”

Kristy didn’t do what she said. It looked like the calls were slowing down, so she broke the rule.

“Kristy, this is a waste of time. Take this call at your house instead. This phone is mostly for the clients,” Claudia reminded her.

Kristy wasn’t listening to her friend. She was really into a conversation with Bart. She also didn’t see her friends leave or say the meeting was over for the weekend. Kristy was still on the phone when her ride showed up. Good thing Claudia was still in the bedroom.

“Kristy, your ride’s here,” Claudia said.

Kristy had a finger on her mouth, telling Claudia she was still talking. Claudia was with Kristy, but didn’t hear any of the conversation. Claudia kept tapping her friend on her shoulder.

“Kristy, time to get off. Your ride’s here,” Claudia told her every second.

Kristy still wasn’t listening. Then Claudia went outside to tell Charlie that Kristy wasn’t coming down, so he could go back home without her.

Claudia heard her mother and father come back home about ten minutes after six. Yes, Kristy was still on the phone when her parents were home again. So Claudia went downstairs to greet them.

“Hi, Mom and Dad.”

“Hello, Claudia. How was your day?” Mrs. Kishi asked.

“Just fine. I do have a problem, though.”

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“It’s Kristy.”

“What about Kristy that you want to tell us, honey?”

“Mom, Dad, she’s been in my room since the meeting was over. Her brother was here to pick her up, but she didn’t do anything. She’s still on the phone. I tried to tell her that she should go home and have this phone call.”

“Call her family in this kitchen if you want her to leave.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll do that right now.”

Claudia took the phone from the hook on the wall where they kept it. She punched in Kristy’s phone number and spoke to her mother. After she made the call, she said, “Mom, her mother said she’s coming over right away to get Kristy. I’m hungry too.”

“Don’t worry, Claudia. I will start dinner right now,” she said.

“Thanks, Mom. While you’re doing this, I’ll look out for Kristy’s mother.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Kristy still didn’t pay attention to the time. She was busy talking with Bart and enjoying the conversation. The time was almost six – thirty, and still was on the phone. Claudia kept doing her best to get Kristy out of her room. When Kristy finally did get off the phone, Claudia took her downstairs and to her mother’s car.

“Where did the time go?” Kristy asked.

“You were busy with my phone, Kristy, that’s why.”

“Sorry, Claudia.”

“I’m not accepting sorry for a while. You would’ve been home a while ago, but you ended up ignoring me and was into that conversation with Bart.”

“I said I was sorry, Claudia. I’ll do better next time.”

“I’ll have to talk with the girls this weekend and see what we can do. Then we’ll call you.”

“Fine with me.”

Then Kristy’s mother finally showed up. Claudia took Kristy by her arm and took her to the car.

“Get in the car, Kristy. I’ll call you over the weekend.”

“Okay.”

Claudia watched as she slammed her mother’s car and drove away. She didn’t even bother saying good – bye to Kristy as the car left.

“She’s finally out of here,” Claudia told her parents.

While she was in her room the rest of the evening after supper was done, all Claudia did was remember the rules when they had made up when starting the club a long time ago. When Claudia finished reminding herself on the rules, she called her friends and told them what happened when Kristy was still here when they left.

They decided to hold a meeting tomorrow morning early and decide what to do about Kristy’s long phone call with Bart. Kristy was the one who made up a few of the rules, but they kept adding on as time passed. This time Claudia thought of updating the rules this weekend without Kristy being there, even though it meant she was the president.

“What time are you open for tomorrow morning, Mary Anne?” Claudia asked her.

“Early in the morning. It looks like nine – fifteen to me.”

“Can I speak with Dawn?”

“Sure. I’ll get her, and you can tell her what you told me. Also one more question.”

“What’s that?” Claudia asked.

“Is Kristy showing up tomorrow too?”

“No way. This meeting is about updating the rules.”

“And it involves her, right?”

“Exactly.”

I’ll put her on. She’ll be shortly.”

“Talk to you tomorrow, Mary Anne. You start that job with Jackie at noon, right?”

“Yes, so I have plenty of time tomorrow.”

Claudia already had the right idea of adding this to the list of rules. It’s not very often they do this sort of thing, but they did agree that there couldn’t be boyfriends while baby – sitting. Actually, Claudia changed her mind about having Kristy not being involved on this meeting she wanted to have tomorrow. Instead, Claudia called her.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. Mind if we chat for a minute or two?” she asked.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, this is about you, Kristy. The girls and I are having a meeting that involves you tomorrow sometime after nine. Are you available to join us or should we have it without you?”

“What’s the idea you have in mind for this meeting?”

“I’m not telling you on the phone, Kristy. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

When they got off, it made Kristy wonder what this meeting was all about that Claudia wanted to have. Like her friend said, it involved her. Why? She asked herself. She’ll figure this one out for herself when she shows up tomorrow morning.

It was finally Saturday. Kristy met her friends at Claudia’s house at the time Claudia wanted the meeting, which was in her room.

Kristy was the third one who arrived.

“Hi, Kristy,” Mary Anne said since she was the first to speak up.

“Hi, girls. Claudia, you had told me that you wanted to have a meeting.”

“That’s right, Kristy. It was about yesterday.”

“What about yesterday?” she asked.

“Remember towards the end of the meeting you talked with Bart?”

“Sure, I remember, Claudia. Tell me what you wanted to talk about this morning.”

“I’m getting to that right now. Kristy, I remember we agreed on rules when we started this club. Now I have an idea that will update the rules.”

“We’re listening, Claudia. Hope it’s a good one,” Stacey said.

“Of course it’s a good one. Remember you broke the no boyfriend rule on baby – sitting, Mary Anne?”

“Yes, I do,” she answered.

“That’s why I reminded myself of that rule. This time it’s about yesterday’s call with Bart at the meeting.”

“You may continue,” Mallory said.

Even Jessi was paying attention, Claudia noticed.

“Well, Kristy, I thought this was a good idea. You did say we couldn’t take any personal calls during the meeting,” Claudia began.

“Of course I said that. I still don’t know why you wanted to talk about it.”

“Well, I have the right idea – why not give a free trial on this and see what happens?”

The other girls liked the idea.

“I thought I usually come up with the ideas,” Kristy said.

“You do, but it’s my turn right now. I hope you don’t mind. Next time you can come up with more new ideas.”

“All right.”

“Well, here’s what I was thinking about last night. Since Kristy stayed until almost six – thirty last night wasting her precious time with Bart over the phone, I thought why not try this idea and see if it works? That includes the rest of you except me since I usually wait to do it after the meeting, not during the meeting.”

“That’s a great idea, Claudia. What sort of free trial do you have?” Dawn asked.

The other girls liked the idea, Kristy told herself.

“You may continue,” Mallory said.

Even Jessi was paying attention, Claudia noticed.

“Well, Kristy, I thought this was a good idea. You did say we couldn’t take any personal calls during the meeting,” Claudia began.

“Of course I said that. I still don’t know why you wanted to talk about it.”

“Well, I have the right idea – why not give a free trial on this and see what happens?”

The other girls liked the idea.

“I thought I usually come up with the ideas,” Kristy said.

“You do, but it’s my turn right now. I hope you don’t mind. Next time you can come up with more new ideas.”

“All right.”

“Well, here’s what I was thinking about last night. Since Kristy stayed until almost six – thirty last night wasting her precious time with Bart over the phone, I thought why not try this idea and see if it works? That includes the rest of you except me since I usually wait to do it after the meeting, not during the meeting.”

“That’s a great idea, Claudia. What sort of free trial do you have?” Dawn asked.

The other girls liked the idea, Kristy told herself.

“Hr’s the free trial idea: if another personal call comes in like Bart did last night, we will only be doing this two more times. If it doesn’t work, then you’re no longer a member.”

Now Kristy was seeing Claudia’s point.

“You can’t do this to me, Claudia! I was the one who started it. I did enjoy the conversation with him, but there is no way you will kick me out of my own club.”

“Sorry, Kristy, but it’s a new rule.”

“Hope it works,” Jessi said.

“I hope so too,” Claudia and the other girls agreed.

“When do you want to start the free trial, Claudia?” Mary Anne asked.

“Monday. It will end on Wednesday if it doesn’t work on Monday. How does that sound?’

Once again the girls agreed. Kristy didn’t say anything since this was her idea on the club, but doesn’t want to be kicked out of her own business.


	2. Chapter 2

So they had another meeting on Monday. As usual, Kristy called the meeting to order. Now she was going to ask her friends a question.

“I have a question for you girls.”

“What’s that?” Mallory asked.

“Are you really serious about giving me that trial run because of what happened on Friday?”

Claudia decided to answer that one.

“Of course we are, Kristy. If you do break this new idea, then you will no longer be available for baby – sitting jobs.”

“What? You can’t do that to me! I’m the president and I’m not going to give up.. Claudia, this idea of yours won’t work, even if it means the trial is today.”

“Sorry, Kristy. I’m not changing my mind on this new rule. We had a vote, remember?”

“Yes, but there is no way I will agree on this new rule. You can’t fire the president on this one.”

“But we can, Kristy. Like I just said, I’m the vice – president and I can do that.”

Then the telephone began to ring.

“Hello, Baby – sitters Club.”

Kristy and the other girls were quiet for a while as she spoke.

“Let me get back to you.”

Then she hung up.

“Who was that?” asked Stacey.

“Logan. He called for a sitter for his brother and sister. He’s not available to do the job.”

“Why’s that?” Dawn asked.

“Do you remember the baseball team is going out of town for next weekend?”

“Sort of,” Claudia answered.

The other girls found him friendly, but really don’t talk with him like Mary Anne does since she’s the one with a relationship. She looked at the calendar.

“Stacey, would you like to do it? Kristy, you’re available too, but with this trial run you’ll be doing won’t work for you. During this trial, no jobs for you until you decide that you won’t be taking any jobs.”

“What!”

“Sorry, Kristy. We talked about this, remember? We’re just making sure you won’t be able to talk with Bart during these meetings.”

“What!” she said a second time.

Mary Anne returned the call to Logan. When she hung up, the phone rang a second time.

“Hello, Baby – sitters Club.”

Since Mary Anne had the phone with her still, she answered it.

“One moment, please. Kristy, it’s Bart.”

“Just give me the phone. I’ll take over.”

She gave it to her friend anyway. Stacey shook her head to remind Mary Anne she shouldn’t pass it over to Kristy.

“Sorry, Kristy. If you want to talk with him, just do it at your house so that way we won’t have to listen to you talking with him.”

When he called last Friday, that’s when they remembered that was how she ended with the meeting without saying it was over.

Now it was going to happen again as Claudia said earlier. Yes, it turned out that she was right. The other girls looked at one another as she talked.

Claudia was reading their minds. They had the same idea – if Kristy keeps hogging this phone, they might need to have a second phone, but they don’t want that to happen because this was the only number that their clients know so they can reach them that way.

No, Kristy never left the conversation during this entire time. Yes, all of her friends left without saying good – bye to Kristy. There was absolutely no way they were going to take their calls and listen to what she was talking about with him. Even Claudia left the room.

A little after six finally showed up and Claudia headed back up to her room to tell her friend that her ride was here. Kristy finally was able to put the phone back in the receiver.

“Where are the others? I was supposed to dismiss them.”

“Sorry. Since you didn’t get off to let us take the clinets’ calls, I dismissed them instead. I dismissed them early because of you.”

“What! I’ll tell you what – why don’t I keep coming to these meetings and give you all the silent treatment? All I will be doing is nodding or shaking my head. Got that?”

Before she could say a word, Claudia watched Kristy leave the house with an angry tone of voice.

‘This is worth sharing with the others. Sorry we got Kristy angry, but not changing our minds about this free trial.’ Then she went downstairs to join her family to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after breakfast, Kristy saw that her mother was still in the kitchen when everybody, including Watson left. She wanted to talk to talk about her friends in the Baby – sitters Club alone.

“Mom?”

Her mother looked at her.

“Yes, Kristy?”

“Mind if we talk for a little bit?”

“Yes, we can. What do you want to talk to me about?”

“The Baby – sitters Club,” she answered.

“What about your friends you want to say?”

“They aren’t saying anything to you, Mom. Here’s the story – Bart keeps calling me at Claudia’s telephone number. They had to listen to the conversation since it’s her phone.”

“Why would Bart be calling you during your meetings? He knows better than that.”

“Of course he does, Mom. He won’t tell me at all when he calls Claudia’s number. I don’t bother trying to ask him that question. There’s more to the story, though.”

“What else is there to add?” her mother asked.

“Here’s what else Bart did – he wouldn’t let me get off her phone, so they all had ended up leaving. We couldn’t get any clients that day. Another thing the girls did was that they wanted to give me a free trial. I don’t like the idea because it isn’t like my friends to do this.”

“What did they decide to do?”

Kristy saw that her mother really was listening to Kristy’s story, which she appreciated.

“They decided on this – if I keep doing this, I won’t be the president anymore.”

Her mother stood up to give Kristy a hug. She returned it.

“What do you think I should do, Mom? I don’t want to loose my best friends.”

“When Bart calls you at your next meeting, just tell him to stop calling during those meetings. Your clients are more important than having a personal conversation.”

“I won’t tell him at the next meeting, Mom. No way am I going to tell him that.”

“You can call him after dinner tonight. I don’t want my own daughter loose her friends. How long have they planned on this trial?”

“Just until tomorrow, which is Wednesday. I’ll call him tonight. I’m not going to tell him what you just told me.”

“I wish you luck, Kristy. Why don’t you get ready for school?”

“All right, Mom. I don’t want to fail this trial they voted on.”

“Good. You can tell your friends what I said to you if you’d like.”

“Maybe I will do that. I was planning on doing that. I hope talking with them will work.”

“I’m sure it will, Kristy. You know your friends will be miserable about you if they stop being your friends.”

“I’d be miserable too, Mom. You know that.”

Her mother didn’t say anything.

Kristy’s bus showed up right on time to pick her up. While Kristy is able to talk with her friends at lunch, she would just tell them she was planning on calling him tonight. She had to figure out on what she should say. If her friends ever do such a thing, that meant Claudia would be the new president, and Kristy didn’t want that. She was able to get on the bus while she was on her way to school, Kristy would try to figure out what to tell her friends.

Kristy kept telling herself that her mother had said to her about losing them and no longer being a president of her business. If that did really happen, there wouldn’t be anymore baby – sitting jobs. No way is Claudia would be the president. She still thinks that’s out – of – character for Claudia. Kristy really felt better now that she talked to her mother about this. That’s when her bus finally showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristy once again went to her meeting and decided to tell her friends about Bart. She was one of the first to show up.

“Hi, Kristy,” Claudia greeted her.

“Hi, Claudia. How have you been since we last saw each other?”

“Just fine. How about you?”

“Same. There is something I want to talk with you all about.”

“About Bart?”

Kristy nodded as she took her seat in the director’s chair.

“We talked too, Kristy,” Dawn said as she and her other friends found their usual places. Claudia closed her bedroom door. Kristy finally called the meeting to order and then answered some phone calls.

“Now we can talk about this whole Bart thing,” Stacey said.

“May I go first?”

“Go ahead, Kristy.”

“I told my mom about Bart calling me during our meetings,” Kristy began.

“What did she say about Bart?” Mary Anne asked.

So Kristy answered her best friend’s question.

“I did what Mom told me to – call up Bart.”

“You should’ve done that in the beginning, Kristy. If you did, then we wouldn’t have voted on this free trial.”

“I know, Mallory. This is why I wanted to talk about today.”

“Did Bart say anything about it?”

“Yes. He apologized after I mentioned those meetings we have every day. I ended up accepting his apology. Now you can share with me what you girls decided on.”

“Who should tell Kristy?” Claudia asked her friends.

“I think you should, Claud, since this was your idea anyway,” Dawn told her.

They did notice that Jessi had been quiet the entire meeting. Then the phone rang, and Jessi answered.

“Hello, Baby – sitters Club.”

Jessi took down the info so Mary Anne could see who was open to watch Jamie and Lucy over the weekend. Mary Anne ended up giving her stepsister the job.

“Kristy, we talked yesterday. We decided not to do the free trial for you.”

“Good. I was the one who came up with this idea, and I can’t imagine what the BSC would look like if you took over, Claudia.”

“We couldn’t picture that either, Kristy. We really got close to let that happen,” Stacey said.

“Thank you for keeping me as the president.”

The other girls didn’t say anything for a few seconds. At least everybody made up.

“I guess I should tell Bart about this free trial suggestion of yours, Claudia.”

“No, you don’t have to tell him anything, Kristy.”

“All right. It’s good that he apologized when I called him. I decided to accept it from all of us.”

“That’s a good way to put it. There wouldn’t be anymore nasty ideas on this one, Kristy. Still friends?”

“Yes, Dawn. We’re going to be friends until the day we die, no matter how old we’re going to get.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to use the word ‘old,’” Mary Anne replied.

That was another thing Kristy and the other girls had to agree on. It was only 5:45, so they all still had some time to take more baby – sitting calls.

“Wow. It feels like we just started this meeting and now it’s almost over. Time sure flies when you have friends to hang out with.”

They talked for the rest of the meeting, but did not mention the words ‘free trial’ ever again.

Claudia’s father knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Claudia called.

He let himself in.

“Hello, girls.”

“Hi, Mr. Kishi,” they all returned.

“Kristy, your ride is here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kishi.”

“Claudia, dinner is almost ready.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

The other girls followed Kristy.

“Kristy, you’re not mad anymore, are you?”

“Of course not, Mary Anne. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

That night at dinner, Watson decided to ask Kristy about her meeting at Claudia’s.

“It was okay, Watson. We aren’t going to give me a free trial after all since Bart had apologized.”

“Which is good,” her mother replied.

“I know. All of us couldn’t imagine what it would look like if that really did happen. How about you, Mom?”

“I couldn’t picture that either, Kristy. You are a good businesswoman. You might do that as a career someday.”

“Maybe.”

At least this conversation about this odd idea Claudia came up with was never mentioned again, If this really did happen, Kristy might’ve hung out with Cokie and her friends. It was a good thing she didn’t have to go through that, but maybe Kristy wouldn’t have to be able to be in contact with her friends. Kristy went to bed feeling better about making up with her friends.


End file.
